Controlling network access is critical to ensure that only authorized client devices may gain access to sensitive information. To date, enterprises have utilized access lists to control which, if any, client devices may access networks. This method may control network access when the group of client devices that are authorized to access the network seldom fluctuates. However, this method is inadequate to control network access when the group of client devices that are authorized to access the network often fluctuates.
The group of client devices that are authorized to access a network seldom fluctuates when there is a non-transient relationship between a network and the client devices seeking access to the network. For example, a non-transient relationship may exist between a network and client devices where there is an employee-employer relationship between a network and the client devices seeking access to the network. On the contrary, the group of client devices that are authorized to access the network often fluctuates when there is a transient relationship between a network and client devices seeking access to the network. A transient relationship may exist between a network and client devices, for instance, where there is a service provider-customer relationship between a network and the client devices seeking access to the network. As many service providers wish to provide network access for their customers, systems and methods for controlling access to such networks are necessary to ensure that only authorized client devices may gain access to sensitive information.